


Comfortable

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [88]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of dysphoria, Trans Character, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: One of the kids is trans (whoever you like) and their parent(s) have/has gotten them a Halloween costume that doesn't really match their identity, so they're upset about that. But then all the other kids and Sportacus and maybe Robbie help them make a Halloween costume that they'll like better!





	Comfortable

Trix had been stomping back and forth in Stephanie’s living room for almost 20 minutes before he let out a wordless growl and flopped next to Stephanie on the couch. Stephanie held out a mug of tea. He took the mug and sipped it, scowling deeply.

“Is it your parents again?” Stephanie asked. Usually when the 15 year old knocked on Stephanie’s door late at night in a rage, it had to do with his parents.

“Dad bought me a dress so I can be “Princess Marina” for Halloween.”

Stephanie blinked, confused, “But you  _like_ Princess Marina. The Plank games are you favorite.”

“Yeah but I don’t want to  _be_ her!” Trix thunked his mug on the side table and glared at Stephanie, “Dad still hasn’t accepted me. It’s been three years since I came out and he  _still_ tries to put me in dresses! And my step mom is no help at all.”

“It’s Halloween, Trix!” Stephanie said, “People dress up as things they aren’t! Robbie does it all the time anyway. What’s wrong with being Princess Marina for Halloween?” Trix stood and marched towards to the door. Stephanie jumped up and grabbed his wrist. She planted her feet so he couldn’t struggle away. “Don’t just leave. Make me  _understand_ , Trix!  _Talk_ to me!”

“You don’t get it!”

“You’re my best friend, I  _want_ to get it!”

“I— it’s hard to— I’m not  _there_  yet, alright?!” Trix finally shouted. Stephanie didn’t let him go but she did loosen her grip a bit. Trix turned and Stephanie saw tears in his eyes. “I can’t see myself in dresses. It— it freaks me out. I know people can be whatever on Halloween but I can’t dress up all feminine. I’m not… comfortable yet.”   

Slowly, Stephanie pulled at Trix until they were both sitting back on the couch. “Okay,” She said slowly. Trix ran a hand down his face. “Okay... I think I see what you’re saying.” Stephanie squeezed Trix’s hand. “I didn’t mean to make you mad. But you can’t solve problems by running away.”

“I know. I’m sorry. It’s just so hard to explain how I feel sometimes,” Trix sighed and slumped in his seat, “And sometimes it sounds dumb out loud and I wonder if I’m just being stupid.”

“Your feelings are  _never_ stupid.”

Trix smirked and pulled his hand free to pinch Stephanie lightly on the cheek, “Too good for this world, too pure.” Stephanie giggled and slapped the hand away. At that moment there was a knock at the door. Stephanie went to open it, hoping it wasn’t Trix’s dad just yet.

It was Pixel. And Stingy and Ziggy. Pixel held up measuring tape, “Trix is here, right?”

“Uh, yes?” Stephanie eyed the tape. 

“His dad wants us to help him with his Halloween costume. Robbie and Sportacus have the materials and we just need Trix’s measurements.”

Trix came to stand beside Stephanie, “Materials for whatcostume?”

“Prince Cole from the Plank games!” Ziggy said, “Your dad said they’re your favorite.”

Trix looked dumbfounded. With a bright smile, Stephanie moved aside to let their friends in. They had work to do. 


End file.
